In typical handover situation wherein a vehicle changes between autonomous driving and manual driving, the driver takes control of the autonomous vehicle. However, there may be circumstances where the vehicle cannot be operated autonomously and the driver cannot yet take control. Some solutions to this problem involve the vehicle executing a fail-safe maneuver such as pulling over or stopping, thus interrupting the vehicle's travel.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative electronic control units, vehicles, and methods for switching vehicle control from an autonomous driving mode to a remote operator in light of a future handover situation that does not interrupt the vehicle's travel.